Conventionally, a wall-hung type toilet is provided to connect a water drainage outlet on a back surface of a toilet body to an inlet of a water drainage pipe that is provided on a wall surface, through a water drainage socket, in a case where the toilet body is mounted on the wall surface. In such a case, for example, a water drainage socket is preliminarily attached to an inlet of a water drainage pipe or a water drainage outlet on a back surface of a toilet body.
In such a toilet, a tubular member such as a water supply hose or an electrical power source cable that extends from a wall surface may be inserted through an opening that is formed on a back surface of a toilet body and drawn into an interior of the toilet body, immediately before a water drainage outlet of the toilet body is connected to an inlet of a water drainage pipe on the wall surface though a water drainage socket (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-163651).
However, in a conventional toilet as described above, a tubular member that is inserted through an opening may be interposed between a water drainage socket and a water drainage outlet or between the water drainage socket and a wall surface with a water drainage pipe being provided thereon, at a time of connection between the water drainage outlet on a back surface of a toilet body and an inlet of the water drainage pipe, during an operation for mounting the toilet body on the wall surface, so that it may be impossible to execute the operation for mounting the toilet body smoothly. That is, there is room for improvement in workability of a conventional toilet as described above.